seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Attack the Riker pirates part 2
Lok towered over Brog, and licked his lips. He was far stronger now. Faster as well. Lastly... He was far more brutal. Lok prepared his claws, and slashed at Brog. Brog dodged, and particle felt the air get slashed in half. Brog... Felt fear. This guy, was going to be tough. No. DON'T FEEL FEAR! IT'S JUST A PIRATE! The anger made Brog even more powerful, and he sent his own slash at Lok. It cut Lok, but he only heard the guy laughing. "I ate the Inu Inu no mi, model: Jackal. Everything, and I mean everything, about me is now better. So, can you take me on now?" "Strange, I didn't have much difficulty with you." "How about now?" Lok sent a flurry of slashes, that were more faster and more powerful then the old attacks he sent. Many hit Brog, ad. Brog felt the scars everywhere. It only caused him to get angry, and he sent his own slashes at Lok, hitting him as well. Both of them stopped, with slash marks everywhere, and they were both huffing. Lok, prepared another attack, by putting both paws together, and put it back, to his own back. "JACKAL LAUGH!" Lok sent his paws back, and sprinted. Brog barely dodged it, and the slash cut the tree in half. He looked back at Brog, who tried to attack Lok, but Lok kicked him in the chest. Brog hit a tree, and saw Lok spring at him. He did the attack again, and it struck Brog dead on. Brog felt his skin peel at the attack, but he didn't give up. He grabbed his sword, and looked Lok straight at his eyes. "Hmm... I must say. You aren't awful." "Not awful? That's all. Sadly, you don't even get that old man. Time to die." "Your accepting of death a little more then I thought." Brog kicked Lok in the face, and slashed at his stomach. Lok took a step back, and Brog sent another attack. "SHIGAN!" He hit Lok straight in the belly, causing Lok to fall. Brog kicked him in the face, and stepped on it. "Weak." Lok, looking at Brog, only smiled. "JACKAL SCREAM!" The scream, stunned Brog for a second, and Lok threw Brog of himself. With Brog on the floor, he started to stomp on Brog's face. "Brog? I know you. The most feared marine in all the 4 blues. You traveled all over the grand line. Well, look at you now?! At my foot! WHEN RIKER HEARS, I'LL BECOME THE FIRST MATE! Well... After I exaggerate your power. You aren't as tough as they say, or are the marines even weaker then I thought?" Brog grabbed one of Lok's feet, and gripped it. Lok screamed, and he fell. Brog kept on holding, and Lok kicked him in the face with the other foot. Brog didn't stop, and kept on holding. Lok felt his right foot crack, and screamed. Brog let go, and got up. Lok was holding his foot, and Brog stomped him in the chest, breaking his rib's in an instant. Lok was almost unconscious, and Brog bent down. He grabbed Lok by the neck, and lifted him over his head. "Where is Riker?" "Screw you." Brog tightened his grip, and Lok started to gasp. "W...wa...wait!" Brog let his grip go a little bit, and looked at Lok. "Riker... Riker said his scouts found our target around this area. He's possibly in 3 islands. This one, Dai, and Motosh. Caramel reported he wasn't here... And I reported he wasn't here 20 minutes ago. Riker is going to be at Motosh in 10 hours." "Good." Brog used his hand to punch Lok in the neck, and knock Lok out. He dragged him with one hand, and headed to the marine boat. Motosh it is. - The attack pirates were at the coast of an island, and Malk checked the map. "Okay... I think this place is called... Motosh." Tack heard it, and smiled. "I hope it's fun." Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Attack the Riker pirates arc